


The Villain Killer: Short Shadow

by ERULIV



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERULIV/pseuds/ERULIV
Summary: Sorry for the poor writing I am always wanting to improve o please leave your criticism in the comments.
Kudos: 4





	The Villain Killer: Short Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor writing I am always wanting to improve o please leave your criticism in the comments.

*On the hottest week of the year, a hunter comes to Earth for a hunt of the most dangerous game on the planet but this hunt ends differently.*

As Shadow knife watched her two prey move cautiously around one of the human's concrete jungles.

'This prey is different from the last time I was here.' Shadow knife thought to herself while standing on top of a metal frame, with a stairway connecting it to another metal frame below.

Then her prey performed an unexpected action: two of them launched away from the space between the buildings grasping a normal sized female with green hair, along with a small cub with similar hair color.

While the hunter couldn't tell exactly what her prey was saying the movement of the female human and human cub told her all she needed to know her prey was going to kill two defenseless creatures.

\--

Izuku struggled to escape as a large muscular man restrained him.

"So what shall we do with the kid?" a thin man wielding a small knife against his mother's thought asks.

"We'll just kill him after we have our fun with that broad." The man holding Izuku said in a disgusting voice.

Just as he finished saying those words an invisible force sent him flying, letting Izuku fall to the ground. 

“What the Hell?!” The thin man shouted while sliding the knife across Inko’s throat where it started bleeding profusely.

Izuku slowly crawled over to his mother holding her hand, tears swelling up in his eyes.

After a few seconds heard a knife fall to the ground next to him, when he turned his head he saw not too far away from him he saw the man who killed his mother on the ground crawling closer to him.

Izuku quickly grabbed the knife and stood up and rushed to the man, soon plunging the knife into the back of his neck, but Izuku didn’t stop there; he felt rage towards this vile animal. He removed the knife only to plunge it into the animal again and again until he heard the knife hit the sidewalk and break.

\--

When Shadow knife finished with her first kill and claimed her trophy she turned to see the human cub, shaking with her other prey’s head under him and a knife in his hands yet still tears pouring from his eyes.

She slowly approached the cub, seeing it in clear distress.

{Are you alright Cub?} She asks in her own language, forgetting to turn on her translator.

The cub then turned around fear in its eyes as it retreated to a wall leaving a bloody knife where he was at.

Shadow knife then brought her wrist gauntlet up and turned on her translator.

“Do not worry cub I will not harm you.” She then states in a calming voice through her translator.

The cub then looked to her with still a hint of fear in his eyes but also curiosity.

“Are you alright cub?” Shadow knife asks the cub in front of her

The cub then nods its head yes. To answer her question.

“Do you have any other family to go to?” She asks in a calm voice to which the cub responds no to again.

“Then I will raise you as one of my own.” Shadow Knife says to the cub.

“Are you sure? I don’t wish to be a hindrance to you.” The cub said back.

“You will not be a bother little one, now come let me take you to your new home.” Shadow knife says as she picks up her cub’s first trophy.


End file.
